Possesion - A Naruto Fanfiction (Guy OC)
by AzamiKiryu1
Summary: Angelo was six when his whole clan got Massacred. A old traveler named Bronard found the kid and took him with him. While on his journey, he learns a lot from the old man. And it doesn't take long for Bronard to take a spot in Angelo's heart. Years after Bronard dies and tells Angelo to go to Konohana to seek shelter. Will Angelo find his purpose in life?
1. Character info

character info:

Name: Angelo Leblanc

age: 14

Appearance: As the picture on the side, on the cover.|  
His hair is black, his eyes are forest green.  
He usually wears black clothes, it is his favorite color.  
He currently has no wings.

background:

Angelo lived with his family in the country of the moon. The island in the far west of the map.

They lived in the village of angels, named after the Leblanc family's Kekkei Genkei.

Before the second ninja war began, the family was known for their appearance as an angel and for their abilities to fly. But what really made them famous through out the land was that they were necromancers.

They usually used their powers for good things. But on a faith full day, one of the familie members, spoke a curse on the whole village, because his wife betrayed him. Leaving him and his son for another man.  
Not too long after the whole clan got massacred, leaving only one survivor: Little Angelo of 6 years old.

A old traveler named Bronard found the kid and took him with him.  
Traveling among far forgotten villages, ruins and new places.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lost

I sat on the ground, next to the lifeless body of the old man who ment so much to me.  
He was old, i knew that. I never asked how old, because he told me that you should never ask someone's age.

_The old man took my small hand in his big one. "You should never ask about someone's age." I frown. "Why not, gramps?"  
"Because Age is a mere number, Angelo." _

I used to think that he was crazy, the old man Bronard. But after all this time being in his presence, i started to see him as a dad i never had. In the last few minutes of his life, he told me to go to Konohana. He told me that his old friend is the Hokage there and that he would offer me shelter.

I guess the old man cared for me until his last breath.

"Rest in peace , Old Man." I stood up, shaking slightly and raised my hand to close his eyes. He deserved so much better then to be left alone in the forest like this. But at the moment i didn't had the equipment to bury him. Eight years... Eight years have i been traveling with him.  
I gave him one more glance and then i walked away.

_

I had been walking through the forest for a while now and i started to get thirsty and tired.  
The old man learned me how to survive on my own , in case i would ever get lost.  
I guess you could say that i owe the man more then my life.

Suddenly I hear the sound of a river flowing. Good, that was exactly what I needed. It must be close by.  
I follow the sound to find a river on the outskirts of the forest. I sighed, relieved that i could less my thirst. The old man told me too never travel when you are thirsty. You can go on without eating for a few weeks. But without drinking, you would die in a few days.  
I sat by the river and drank some of the cold water occasionally splashing some of it in my face.  
When i felt refreshed, i filled a small bottle with some water and scanned my surroundings.  
I smile when notice a path beside the river. "Lucky."  
I sit up and start walking down the path.  
It reminded me of the many stories the old man used to tell me when we walked similar paths like this one. He would stroke his long beard while he talked , it was a little habbit of him. I would laugh at the happy stories and i would cry at his sad ones.

I shake my head "Pull yourself together,man."

Yes, he ment more to me then my own parents, perhaps.

I look up to the huge gates, i reconize them from one of the stories Bronard told me. "So this is Konohana,huh?" I put my hands in my pockets and march towards the gates to find two sleeping guards behind a desk.  
One guy had drewl all over his face and the other snored very loud. I chuckled at the sight before me.  
One of them opens his eyes, and looks around to see me. His eyes widen and he shakes his partner awake.  
He wakes up but falls of his chair when he sees me.  
I scratch my forehead, kinda amused by the two.  
They both sit upright, their faces serious.

"State your purpose." One of them says.

"My name is Angel Leblanc.I would like to speak with the Hokage, if i may."

They look at each other and then at me. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow, waiting patiently for an answer.  
One of them , the one with the bandage around his nose, stands up. "I'll take you to the Hokage."  
I bow at the other and mumble a thank you , before following him inside the village.

The village looks very cozy. Children playing outside. People who walk the streets, smiling. It was a nice sight. I can imagine that people like to live here.  
And i feel kind of sad that Bronard could'nt come with me.  
'I would be on my own from now on, i have to be strong.' I told myself. But i could'nt help but find the idea od being on my own scary.

"Where here." He knocks on the door. The response is a faint 'come in.'

After i step through the door, i can't help but stare at the old man sitting behind the big wooden desk. He looks just like Bronard. He has friendly eyes and a big hat covering most of his head.

"What can i do for you?" He asks, looking from me to the other guy.

"He requested to speak with you , Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nods , smiling at me. "Fine Kotetsu, your dismissed."

The guy now known as Kotetsu disappears , leaving a cloud of smoke behind, before disappearing completely. I turn towards the Hokage to see him observing me. I can't blame him, i'm still a stranger to him after all.

"So what can i do for you ..."

"Angelo , Sir, Angelo Leblanc." I say politely.

His eyes widen. "Leblanc you say? I thought they were all killed." He states.  
I look at the ground, not wanting to remember such a awe full thing.

" I see, so what can i do for you Angelo Leblanc?" He sucks on his pipe and taps his hat a bit up.

"My guardian , Bronard, died not too long ago. And he told me that you were his old friend and that i should ask for shelter here."

The Hokage's eyes lighten up after hearing the old man's name.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Bronard has passed away. He was indeed an old friend of mine." He sits back in his chair, blowing out some smoke.

"He used to live here in Konohana, but he desided he wanted to see the world and left."

"I didn't know the old man had lived here. He never told me that."

The Hokage burst into a wheezy laugh. "That's his personalty , boy. He is full of secrets. Thats what intrigued me so much. But enough of this, you seek shelter you say."

I nod hoping it would'nt be to much trouble. I was tired and really needed some good nightrest.  
The Hokage opens his drawer and takes out a key.

"This is the key of Bronard's appartment. I kept the key with me, so that if he would come back he could get his appartment back. But i'll give you it instead."

He drops the key in my hand and smiles.

"The appartment is still the same as he left it. Here is the adress."  
He gives me a small paper with the adress on it . I thank him and turn around to leave.

"And Angelo, you'll have to go to the accademy if you want to stay in the village."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Accademy? Like a school? For what?"

The Hokage grins. "To become a ninja ofcourse. Don't tell me the bastard didn't tell you what a ninja is?"

"Yes he did, but i did not know about any accademy. Anyway thanks old man!"

Then i walk out his office.

_

It took me two hours. Two hours to find the appartment.  
I stumble to the door and push the key in to open the door.  
"Could't he send someone with me to show me my appartment?" I groan, feeling my legs ache from all the walking.  
I drop myself on a couch in the living room. Everything smells like him. Its a smell most old people have.  
I look up at the ceiling.

"Old man, i did it, i am in Konohana now. I hope your in heaven."

I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

"Goodnight , Old man." I mumble.

So what do you think?  
I like it so far. probably my best story yet.

Vote and comment ofcourse and add to your reading list.

XX


	3. Chapter 2 - Army of one

I woke up from the bright sun shining through the window in my eyes.  
I groaned and stretched my arms. Today would be my first day at the academy. I wonder what they are able to learn me. I trained allot with the old man Bronard when we were traveling. He learned me all kinds of Jutsu's and my fighting skills were pretty good too.

I jumped of the couch and got myself ready. Then i walked out and locked the door.

"Now where was the Academy at?" I look around to see a young lady sweeping the street.

"Good-morning M'am , Do you know where the Academy is?"

The woman's face turned a scarlet red when our eyes met.

"Y-Yes O-of course!" She gave me a nervous smile and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

I smirk slightly. I almost forgot that most woman react nervous around me.

"I-it's over there."She points to the direction of a big building.

I chuckle mischievously and grab her hand to place a light kiss on it.  
Her face turns even redder.

"N-No, problem."

I pull away and give her a cheeky smile. She turns her head, probably a bit embarrassed.

As i walked through the streets and made my way to the Academy , something caught my eye.  
It was a black feather, lying in front of me. It reminded me of my home, the land were i was born. Bronard told me he found me in a tree ,crying, because my whole clan got massacred the night before.

It's funny how i can't even remember their faces not even the slightest detail. I heard from many people along the way that my clan got killed because my mom cheated on my dead with another man of a village nearby. He spoke a curse on the village and that was what got our clan killed.

The only thing i could remember about my parents were their huge black wings. I asked Bronard many times why i didn't had any wings. He said he didn't know. I'm guessing he wouldn't lie about that.

The sound of a bird calling out snapped me back to reality. And i found myself in front of the academy.  
I pushed the doors open and made my way to the big hall.

I found a note this morning with the number of the class i was in,so i knew were to go.

I knocked on the door and when i heard a 'come in.' i pushed open the door.

The man before me was definitely a ninja. He had a huge scar across his nose and his hair was pulled up in a spiked ponytail.  
I'm guessing that he was the sensei.  
I bowed, showing my respect and then smiled. "I'm Angelo Leblanc, i'm a new student."

I hear a few gasps coming from the classroom and i turn my head to look at the class i would be joining.  
There were allot of boys in the classroom and not many girls. As i scanned the class , my eyes dropped on a few people. The first one was a boy with a emotionless face and black hair. He didn't look very happy, but i could see through it immediately. His eyes held something sad and i could already tell that he was someone who had been through allot.  
The next person that caught my was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he had a very honest and pure aura and i couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ah yes , the Hokage told me about it. You can call me Iruka-Sensei. Would you like to come here and introduce yourself to the class."

I nod and walk over to were the Sensei was standing and i turned my head once again towards the class.

"My name is Angelo Leblanc, i'm 14 and i was born in the Country Of The Moon, Village of the Angels."

I then hear a few giggles coming from a few girls in the back and i could hear them whisper. "No wonder he looks like an angel."

I smirk and look over at Iruka.

"Make sure that Angelo feels comfortable in class." Iruka says before turning to me.  
"You can pick a empty seat, Angelo."

I walk over to a empty seat next to a girl with blond hair. She gasps when our arms brush together and her face turns red.  
Man, these girls are sensitive.  
"I'm sorry." I smile at her and then turn my attention back to the classroom.

_

I was listening to a explanation from Iruka about the graduation exams that took place today. I guess the Hokage already knew that i was capable of passing this graduation exam.

"Come to the next classroom when you hear your name." Iruka walks of after calling some guys name with sunglasses on.  
Why is he wearing sunglasses inside? I shrug.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I turn my head towards the girl that spoke. It was the blond girl next to me.

"No , i don't." I wondered if that was the only thing these girls thought about. I don't mind having a girlfriend , but i'm not thinking about it all the time.

A small smirk tugged on her lips and she suddenly grasped my arm.  
"What the hell!" i shout and take my arm back.  
She shrugs and then skips over to the guy with black hair and emotionless face.  
Man, o, man these girls are desperate.

"Don't mind her, she's troublesome." I turn around to meet two lazy eyes. The guy also has his hair in a spiked ponytail.  
"My name is Shikamaru, your's was Angelo right?" I nod and smile at him.

This guy seems nice. Maybe we could be friends.  
Friends was a weird word for me. While on travels , we never stayed in one place and i could't make any friends because of that.

"So are you nervous for the exam? Since it's your first day here?" Shikamaru says.

"Not really." I reply truthfully. "I heard Iruka say that we have to do the Replication Jutsu. I already know that Jutsu."

He chuckles. "Nice, then it should be easy to pass."

"Shikamaru Nara!"

We both turn our head to Iruka.

"Troublesome, it's my turn." He stands up from his seat and looks at me.

"Goodluck, but i'm sure you don't need it."

"Yeah, Goodluck to you to." He smirks and then walks off, to the next classroom.

I'm suddenly aware of someone standing next to me and i look up to see the blond guy with blue eyes. And now i look close, he has whiskers on his cheeks.  
I chuckle.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage, Believe it!" He smiles brightly. He was so confident about his goals that it that i found myself staring in awe.

"W-well, i bet you'll become a great Hokage Naruto." His smile got even wider if even possible and he extended his hand to me.

"Let's be friends!" My eyes widen in shock. This guy wanted to be friends.  
This would be my first friend, ever! If Bronard would be watching right now, he would be proud.

I shook his hand and smile back at him. "I would love to be friends with you."

"Angelo Leblanc!" It was my turn. I walk of to the door and turn my head to Naruto.

"Goodluck, Angelo!"

I grin, wave and then follow Iruka to the other classroom.

"Do you know how to do this Jutsu?" Iruka took a seat behind a desk next to a other ninja with silver hair.

"Yes, i do." I reply.

"This is Mizuki." Iruki nods at the ninja next to him. "He is here to judge the graduation exams as well. You can start the Jutsu."

I walk to the front of the desk and make the handsigns needed for the Jutsu.

"Replication Jutsu!"  
I look next to me to see nine others of me. That was way to easy. This was the first Jutsu i learned from the old man.

"You pass! Now pick a headband." I walk to the table and snatch a headband. The symbol on it has the form of a leaf. I remember that were i came from the symbol was a moon. I say goodbye and walk out of the classroom.

The sky was turning a reddish color as i walked through the village streets. They were now familiar to me, because i walked here earlier this morning. It was fun today, i met and i was glad that i made some friends. I walked past the traingfields and saw a guy with black bobbed hair and a green jumpsuit. He looked around my age and he was punching a tree.

He decided to be social and walked over to him.

"Hey, my name's Angelo, can we train together?"

He turns around and smiles, his teeth shining bright.

"I am Rock Lee, and ofcourse. Are you good at hand to hand combat?"

Hand to hand combat. I was good at it , but it wasn't my best point.  
It would be good to work on it.

"Yeah would be great!"

We both get into start position.

"On the count of three." Lee states and i nod in response.

"One."

"two."

"three."

I swing my fist at him, he catches my fist and punches me in the stomach. I take a few steps back. 'man this guy is good.'  
I wip the trail of blood driping down my chin with my sleeve. I guess i can't go easy on him.  
I launch myself at him and dodge his kicks and his punches.

This goes on for a few hours untill i finally find a open spot and kick him in his side, hard. He rolls over the floor holding his side.

I'm panting slightly, sweat rolling in down my face.

He gets up to his feet. "Your good, Let's train again sometime, Angelo." He is panting as well.

"Sure, i would like that." I smirk at him and turn around to leave.

"How about tommorow night?"

I look at him over my shoulder. "I'll be there."

_

I'ts around 10 o clock when i arrive back at my appartment.  
Have i been training for that long. I walk over to the kitchen and fill a glass with cold water, which i drink up eagerly.

I feel sweaty and dirty, so i decide to take a quik shower before going to bed.  
I start to undress and look in the mirror.

"Still looking good. " I smirk at myself and turn around and step in the shower.  
I hiss as the hot water hits my cold skin. "Lee...huh" I mumble and take the soap.

"Let me."

I turn around to find a naked woman in the shower with me.  
My eyes widen in shock and a slight blush spreads over my face.  
"Who the Hell are you! And what are you doing here..." I swallow thickly. "Naked..."  
She chuckles and takes the soap from my hand.  
I try to move but find myself unable to.

"What are you doing! LET ME GO NOW!" My blush only darkens when she starts to rub the soap onto my back.  
"Ah , your wings aren't there yet." She chuckles again.

"Get your claws of me , Bitch!" I shout and try to move again, but it's no use.

My breath is caught in my throat as she start to give light kisses from my jawline to my neck and i can feel my body react immediately.

"P-please...Stop." I start to panic, one because i can't move and two because she started sliding her hand up my inner tight.  
I let out a low groan.

"You're my possession.." Her breath against my ear makes me shiver and suddenly the touches are gone and i find myself able to move again.  
My breathing had become irregular and i was panting. And it wasn't because i was tired.

l look around , only to find nothing, she was gone.  
"W-what the hell... Possession? Who the hell does she think she is."

After i took a now cold shower i went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_

I was sitting in the classroom next day with a frown on my face.  
Why the hell did a unknown come into my house, feel me up and calling me her possession and then leave.  
I just don't get it.

"Angelo Leblanc , is in team 1." I snap back to reality.  
I'm alone in a team? Great..

"Why is Angelo alone in a 'team' Iruka sensei." Asks Naruto with the same confused look on his face.

Iruka sighs. "Because, Naruto, Angelo is on a total different level then most people here and he has to be trained in a total different way. And not only that, it was requested by the Hokage himself. So no further discussions about this."

By the Hokage himself? Is he scared that people hold me back or something? Hm, i guess it's better this way.

After calling everyone's team Iruka walks out of the class.  
We had lunch and after that the teams were going to meet the Jounin that would be the team captain.

"Want to have lunch with our team?" Shikamaru aks.  
I smile at him and nod. Everythings better then being alone.

We walk outside towards his other team mates. Its the blond girl, which i recall was called Ino and a guy name Chouji.  
I was quiet while we ate until i spotted naruto sneaking over the roof towards a window were the emotionless guy with black hair was eating his lunch.

"What is he doing?" I mumble but loud enough for the others to hear.

Ino pushes me to the side and her eyes widen.

"What is that dumbass doing to my Sasuke."

I look down to see Naruto jump on Sasuke. I shake my head. "Baka."  
Whatever he was planning it couldn't be good.

It stays silent for a while, before seeing Sasuke walk off , unharmed.  
I shrug and turn around, towards Shikamaru and the rest.

"I got to go guys, i want to be on time. Or else i'll make a bad impression."  
Whe tell our goodbye's and i leave to a classroom were the Jounin would come.

Soon after i took my seat the door burst open to reveal a all to familliar woman.  
My eyes widen in shock. "YOU!" I point at her, my eye twitching.

A smirk tugs on her cherry red lips and she walks over to me.  
I back away untill my back hits the counter of a desk.

She chuckles and pushes her body into mine. My face turns red and my hand began to shake.  
"The name is Nana, but you can call me Nana-Sempei. I'll be your team captain."

"WHAT!" I shout before her lips cut me off.

What do you think! If you don't like it i'll kill you O_O! GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	4. Chapter 3 - Sensei Issues

I stared at the woman who just kissed me. How could she be my Sensei? There must be some mistake.

"You're a sick woman!" I shouted, the blush was still on my face. But i didn't care at the time.  
"First you come into my shower, naked, you feel me up and tell me that i'm your possesion or something and then leave without a explanation. And now you tell me that you're my sensei!" I said, while i pushed her of me.

She stumbled back and fake pouted. "Aw, don't be so mean, Angelo." She chuckled while she pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. "And i just wanted to make sure that my student is healthy." She said while grinning.

"There's gotta be some mistake. I'll go see the Hokage!" I growl.  
But i'm not able to move. I glare at my 'Sensei'.

"Don't doubt the Hokage's orders, boy." She said. "The Hokage asked me personally to be your Sensei."

I still could not move and i decided it would be best to go along with it , for now. I will seek out the Hokage at the end of today.

She clicked her tongue and smirked when she saw that i finally gave in.  
"Now that's a good boy." She petted my head.  
I just glared at her in response.

"Enough of this, lets start with introductions." She licked her red lips and tapped her chin. "Lets do those on the training grounds." She shoved me against her body and teleported us to the training grounds.  
The blush on my face had'nt disappeared since she came in and it made me feel uneasy.

We stopped at the place Lee and i were sparring yesterday, i remembered our deal to do it again tonight. I smiled, i could'nt wait.  
The guy was really good at close combat, he was also really fast. I bet he had a realy cool sensei, unlike me.  
I stared at the woman in front of me. She had black hair that went down to her waist , her skin was pale but flawless and her eyes were the same color as her hair. She had nice curves too.  
I blushed at my own thoughts. Now that i looked closer at her, she looked really beautiful.  
I noticed that i was staring to long, because before i knew it , her face was an inch away from mine.

"Like what you see?" She said. I was about to say something, but it would probably not help me out of this situation. So i just held my mouth shut tight, grinding my teeth and hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid.  
Oh , how i was wrong. She took my face in her hands and kissed me. In the middle of the training grounds. I mean, did this woman have no shame?  
I shivered when i felt her tongue rub against my lips for entry. My eyes grew wider and i held my mouth shut. What is she thinking. She's my Sensei.  
I gasped when she bit my lip, hard. And she took that opportunity to let her tongue snake into my mouth.  
This woman is crazy. She is like 6 years older then me, if it is'nt more.

She rubbed her tongue against mine and i let out a unwanted moan. I closed my eyes, she tasted like cherries. She pulled away slowly, both of us were breathing heavily.  
"Y-You're crazy!" I breathed, my face flushed.

"You were the one that was checking me out." She stood back up swaying her hips.

"And that's why you kissed me!" I shouted, ignoring the the raging hormones in my body.

She chuckled "Yes, it was your punishment." She said.

"Punishment?!" I snapped. I could not believe what was coming over me. This woman was crazy, no , no she was worse, she was a freaking psychopath that liked younger guys.  
I stood up and tried to walk off, but ofcourse she would'nt let me.

"Figures..." I moaned and decided that it realy had to wait untill this was all over.  
I sighed. "Fine, i'll stay."  
She giggled and let me move around again. This woman was going to make my days as a ninja a hell.

"Now let's start with introductions." She said while taking a notebook and a pen out of her pouch.

Is she going to write down what i'm going to say? I shivered, my eye twitching.

"I'll start first."She began. "My name is Nana Otsuki and i'm a Jounin. My hobbies are reading, training, Necromancy and singing. My dream for the future is to become strong enough to protect those who are dear to me." The emotion in her eyes changed a bit but only for a slight second.  
"You're turn." She told me with a smile.

I was slightly taken back by her hobbies and dream. At first i thought she was a crazy woman , nothing more. But she's not just a crazy woman...oh no... she's a crazy woman who's into Necromancy and cares for those who are close to her. It gave me a better feeling know i knew this.

"My name is Angelo Leblanc. I'm 14." While i said this i glared at her. "My hobbies are writing, traveling, training, watching the sun set and also Necromancy." I took a deep breath. "My dream for the future is to find my purpose in this life and also to protect those close to me." I told her.

She clapped her hands and smiled. "We will start doing missions tommorow morning, so make sure you'll be in time." She said.

"What missions?" I couldn't help but ask.

She just chuckled and leaned in. "It's a secret."Her breath tickeled my ear and i felt a shiver run up my spine. This woman...  
I sighed and ignored the heat that rose to my cheeks again.

"How late do you want me to be here?" I asked, trying not to stutter.

She took a few steps back. "Six would be good." She smiled and winked, and then mouthed the words: "Seeya!"

"Okay, I'll be there." I told her and then walked off.  
Totally forgetting about me wanting to see the Hokage.  
It was already dark when i started to make my way home.  
I stared at the sky in awe, million starts where shining and sparkling in the sky.  
It reminded me of when i used to stargaze with Bronard. The old man told me that every star has it's own story, just like humans. As i stared some more at the sky , i suddenly saw a shooting star.  
I smiled and stood still.  
"I wish...to find my purpose in this life..." I whispered while the star made it's way down the sky and eventually disappeared.

My sensei was all I could think about that night. I tried forgetting her but couldn't, not even when I was eating. She just does as she pleases, not even considering my feelings. One side of me liked the way she treated me, but the other side knew that this was just wrong.  
I knew that she could get in problems as well if i told any one. She could even loose her job. And i would feel bad if that happend. So that left me with no other choice then just try to endure it.  
I just didn't get it though. She was a beautiful woman, why didn't she get a boyfriend of her age or something.  
She just confused me to the point my brains just exploded.

I ate the last bit of my self made ramen and went to do the dishes.  
I froze when i heard someone knock on my door. "What now..."  
I walk over to the door and open it. "LEE!"  
Oh god i totally forgot about our deal.  
"Heey, Angelo. I see you forgot about our deal." He frowned at me.  
"Lee, i'm very sorry. Do you want to come in , i'll make you something." I started to panic. i didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Its okay , Angelo. I would love to come in, thank you. Care to tell me what happenend?" I led him inside and he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm not sure if i can tell you, Lee." I said, while making my way to the kitchen to make some ramen for Lee.

"I promise i won't tell anyone, Angelo. You can trust me." He said.

To be honest, i didn't want to talk about it. But i felt guilty towards Lee for forgetting our deal.  
I walked into the living room with a cup of hot ramen and gave it too Lee.

"Fine i'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anyone." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Ofcourse, i promise won't tell anyone." He said.

I nodded and leaned my head on my hands.  
"It's about my Sensei." I began. "She...keeps doing things to me." I avert my eyes to the ground my cheeks turning that familiar red.

Lee's eyes widen. "L-Like what? What did she do?!"

My face got redder and redder. "S-she kissed me and ..." I swallow thickly. "Felt me up."

Lee's eyes widen even more and his cheeks turn a slight red aswell. "O-Oh..."

It is silent for a few minutes.  
I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life.  
I was glad when Lee broke the silence.

"S-So what are you going to do about it." He said , he probably felt uneasy.

"I..don't know. " I began. " I don't think there is much to do about it." I sighed.

Lee's eyes suddenly lightenend up. "Wait, how old is she. And what is her name?"

"She looks around 20 and her name is Nana Otsuki." I told him.

Lee's mouth dropped. "N-Nana Otsuki?"

"Yeah , what about it?" I felt confused by his behavior.

"She..She's not 20 , she's 16. She is currently the youngest Jounin in the leaf village. Allot of Genin and Chuunin have a crush on her." Lee breathed out.

"WHAT! I tought she was 20 or something!" I frown. If this is true then , it wouldn't be very bad if she did those things, right?

Lee ate his ramen and then stood up. "Thank you for the ramen, Angelo. I'll be going now. Let's try to do some sparring tommorow , okay?" He said.

I nodded and smiled. "No problem and sure."  
I walked with him to the door before he turned around and looked at me. "I can tell that you like her, you know. You should just give in." He winked and then walked off , his laugh echoing through the streets.  
I just stood there frozen. "Me...liking my sensei...No way!" I turned around and closed the door. You must be kidding. She may be less older then i thought and she may be very hot but i'm not going to like her, no way in hell! I marched to my bed and threw off my clothes.  
I stared at the ceiling for a while, then i fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - first mission

I sat down on the ground of the training ground. My Sensei would be here in 30 minutes, i was too early.  
Being early was a habit of mine. It wasn't a bad habit , but it could be annoying sometimes, because i hated waiting.

I started pulling the grass out of the ground and made them into little grass puppets.  
When i was with Bronard, i would make those all the time. I was about six years and i didn't had any toys to play with, so the old man learned me to make my own toys from the things that we found on our way.

I eyed the grass puppet i made and put it in my pouch on the side of my leg.  
Bronard told me that the grass puppets brought good fortune.  
I could use some good luck with my new Sensei.

"You're very early, Angelo." Nana Sensei said while she jumped out of a tree.

"Speaking of the devil..." I muttered.

She stops in front of me and smiled.  
The way she smiled reminded me of a lioness hunting for her prey.

"How are you feeling today? Are you ready for your first mission?" She asked eyeing me curiously.

"I'm fine. And yeah i'm ready." I rolled my eyes at her.

My cheeks turned a slight pink. I coudln't help but feel uneasy when she was around. Especially now i knew she was 16 . She must be really strong if she was able to get the rank Jounin at such a young age.

I looked at her. She was looking through some papers, probably about the mission.  
She had a serious look on her face, it looked kind of cute.  
I shook my head. No , she isn't cute. She's a mad woman.  
But i couldn't help but blush a bit more.

"Well Angelo, let's go to the Hokage to get our first mission, shall we." She said while putting the papers back into her pouch.

I nodded and stood up.  
Today was going to be a long day. I wasn't sure how many mission we were going to do today. I had a deal with Lee to spar with him tonight.

"Are you nervous, sweety?" She asked, pinching my cheek.

I sweatdropped. Let's just hope this will be over soon.

We had to go to the Academy to get our missions.  
The Hokage sat behind a desk , Iruka Sensei was also there.

"Goodday Nana , Angelo." Iruka and The Hokage greeted us.

It was all the Hokage's fault that i was stuck with this woman. So why should i say 'hi' to him.  
I jumped up when i felt Nana Sensei grab my ass.  
I was about to scold her for the rudeless thing she did, but she narrowed her eyes at me.  
She wanted me to say hello to the Hokage.

"Goodday, Hokage..." I rolled my eyes at NanaSensei.

She just thinks she can do whatever she wants, well not with me. Tsk.  
I gritted my teeth and waited patiently for the mission.

"So team 1 will have the mission to help a old lady with her groceries." The Hokage said, reading it from a scroll.

"Fine with me, lets just get it over with." I said , turning around to leave.

Nana Sensei grabbed my jacket ,dragged me out of the room and slammed me into a nearby wall.  
My eyes widend in shock, feeling the air rush out of my lungs from the force. She was indeed very strong.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't ever be so rude to the Hokage again!" She spat. "Don't forget who's the Sensei here! Your lower then me. Your my Possession, you hear me!"

I didn't know what to say. To tell you the truth , i was shocked by her sudden outburst. She didn't seem like an evil person. Yes she was weird , but i didnt think she would be dangerous.

"YOU HEAR ME?" She hissed, shaking me violently. "ANSWER!"

I nodded viciously , anything to make the mad woman stop. I must say that i felt kind of scared now. Was this the reason why she became a Jounin at such young age?

"Good, now be a good boy!" She whispered in my ear. Her voice sounded more seductive.

Is she bipolar or something? Just know she was... I don't get it at all.

My eyes fluttered shut when i felt her nibble on my earlobe.

"Say sorry Nana-Chan." She bit on my ear, making me gasp.

"Im ...im sorry Nana-Chan." I sounded so desperate, but i was just so confused by everything at the moment.

She pulled away and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now let's go to the mission." She said, suddenly in a happy tone. Like nothing happened.

We arrived at the old ladies house in no time. The old lady was really happy to have some company , because she kept talking for hours.  
She told us that her husband had died and that her children had already married and left the house.  
She must have felt very lonely. But instead she kept smiling and thanking us that we wanted to help her.  
It would be bad if i told her that it was just because we had to.

After we drank the second cup of tea we went out to the grocerie store.  
She gave us a list of a few things she needed. It wasn't much, that was expected from someone who lived alone.

Nana Sensei acted fairly normal the rest of the trip home. I was glad about that , because she freaked me out at the moment. But what irritated me was that she was acting like nothing happened. Ugh... i just don't understand her.

After we brought the groceries to the old lady, who gave us a lollipop ( don't ask why), whe went back to the trainingrounds. The mission (talking from the old lady) was longer then we expected and the sun was already setting.

I had to go and train with Lee soon. That was something i wanted to do since the morning. And it made me happy that the day was over.

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time." Nana Sensei told me.

"Yes Nana Sensei." I said and she disappeared into thin air.

I sat down on the ground , waiting for Lee.  
He showed up after a while and he was smiling brightly when he saw me.

"So you didn't forget our deal today, Angelo." He said.

"Y-yeah." I chuckled , feeling kind of embarrassed

We both got into batle stance and started punching at eachother.  
It was good to get my head of my sensei, i was thinking about her all the time.

"So... how... was ...your day ?" Lee breathed out when we took a little break.

We were both breathing heavily again, the training was intense. The fact that we both had the same kind of skills made it even intenser.

"Bad... Yours?" I said while gripping my knees.

"My day was good, hehe. Was it your Sensei again?" He asked.

I was glad that i could talk with someon about it. I figured that it would be good to have this kind of talk as much as possible with Lee.

"Yeah it was. She went crazy when i didn't say hello to the Hokage. She slammed me into a wall. And she threatend me."

"Woah! " Lee began. " She going a bit far with the whole Sensei thing , isn't she."

I frownend. "Yeah she is. But the problem is, something is holding me back to tell the Hokage about it."

Lee smirked. I didn't like the way he smirked and took a few steps back.

"W-What are smirking at, asshole." I stated.

Lee only smirked more. "You like the way she treats you, don't you?"

"What! No!" I shouted and i turned around to hide my red face.

"You do." Lee chuckled behind me.

"Hmph." I didn't like my Sensei , as a matter of fact i hated her guts. I wished she was somewhere far away from me, bothering some Jounins or something.

"Hehe, If you say so. Tommorow same time?" Lee asked.

Man this pissed me off. What if he was right?

"Yeah see you tommorow. Thanks for the training Lee." I muttered and marched away.

"Sure thing." He shouted and ran off.

It was really weird how she changed all of the sudden. The first day she was all touchy feely with me , then she act like she wants to kill me and now she acts like nothing has happend.  
Are all girls like this?  
I sighed. I don't want to a girlfriend EVER!


	6. Chapter 6 - Heated Moments

The alarm went of and i sat up to rub in my eyes. I went to bed right after i came home because i was so tired. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My hair looked like i had been electrified.

"Good, jus what i needed, a bad hair-day." I muttered

To tell you the truth , i could care less. But i had been in a bad mood ever since i met my stupid sensei.  
I sighed and took some clothes and a towel with me too the bathroom. I was in need of a nice hot shower. Because when i came home yesterday, i was to tired to take one.  
I smelled like grass and sweat, yuck!  
I openend the shower curtain and stepped under the shower. The feeling of the hot water on my skin felt great. The tense muscles from sparing with Lee, relaxed right away.  
Today would be another day of boring missions with my paranoid sensei. She realy had some things she needed to work on. Like her short temper and her bipolar behavior.  
I couldn't believe that she acted like nothing happend. Not after she slammed me into that wall.  
It angered me that she acted like that.  
But what angered me the most was that i seem to like the way she acted towards me.

I grabbed the soap bottle and poured some soap unto my hand. The warmth i felt in my heart when i saw her, the way her hips swayed from side to side. Her eyes that seem to peer deep into my soul. Her lips, everything about her made my heart beat faster.  
And that feeling scared me. I was never good at dealing with emotional stuff. But i was even worse with dealing with love and girls.

I rubbed the soap on my skin and thought about the first meeting i had with Nana, my sensei. It was also in the shower, she was there naked. Her body was beautiful and... I shook my head, i couldn't be thinking about her like that. I couldn't love her.

Suddenly a bright light blinded me, and when it slowly disappeared i felt a burning sensation on my back. It didn't hurt but it itched. I growled and reached for my back. There was indeed something there, two small bumps on both of my shoulder-blades.  
I didn't panicked, like most people would when they found out they had something weird on their body. I just sighed and stepped out of the shower.  
I turned my back to the mirror and tried to see what it was. The bumps on my back were black and soft.

I frowned and wrapped a towel around my waist. I had to take a trip to the hospital or have a medical nin look at it.

"So your awakening?" I heard a voice ask me from behind.

I turned around to see Nana-Sensei standing there. She was leaning against the door-frame with a sultry look on her face.

"N-Nana-Sensei.. what are you doing here? I was just about to-"She cut me of by pushing her slender finger against my lips.

"Don't say a word. Were not doing missions today." She smirked and started to trail her finger down my chest.

She closed the distance between our body's and started to rub my lower stomach.  
I gulped, this was bad. I was currently only wearing a towel and it would be impossible to hide that i feel attracted to her.  
She hugged me rubbing her cheek on my chest. She was smaller then me, so i looked down to at her. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks were a tint of pink.  
Could it be that she wasn't so tough as she looked?

I smirked and decided to test it out.  
I wrapped my arms around her body and pushed hers closer to mine. She looked up at me with a smirk.  
"Don't try anything funny!" She said.

I wasn't so sure why i ignored that but i felt my body heated up the moment i saw her.  
I started to rub her lower back and i could hear her breathing speed up.  
She was still looking up at me , it made her look like a normal teenage girl. She didn't look like a maniac or a weird sensei, she looked kind of cute.

My body was acting on its own when i tilted her chin up and started to lean in.  
Her eyes grew big and the pink on her cheeks exploded.  
Her lips felt amazing against my own. It felt so much better like this. It was different from the kisses she gave me before, less demanding. It was almost romantic.

Her arms wraped around my neck and she pushed me deeper into the kiss. Something in the back of my mind said that it was very wrong that i was doing this right now.  
But i ignored it.

"Y-Your wings... They are starting to grow aren't they." She whispered against my lips.


	7. Chapter 7 - Chuunin Exams

I pushed myself closer to the woman before me. She was beautiful in many ways, but something about her wasn't right. How did she know so much about me and my past? Why did she claim me as her 'Possesion'. There was only one way to find out.

"How do you know about my wings?" I asked while leaving a pattern of kisses on the side of her jawline.

She rubbed her soft palms over my chest and chuckled lightly. "It's my job to know these things."

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell." She said and pushed herself off me. My body totally disagreed with her being so far away and i tried to pull her back.

But she was already to far away, as she made her way to my livingroom and sat down on the red leathered couch.

"Bronard, your guardian... He died right?" She grabbed a picture that was settled on the wooden table next to the couch. It was a picture of Bronard and a friend.

"You knew him?" I asked, slightly taken back from the fact that she knew Bronard. This woman had many secrets.

She nodded and leaned back in the couch and took out a cigarette from her pocket.  
"Do you mind if i smoke here?" She asked politely.

"I didn't knew you smoked?" I said while i walked into my room to get some clothes.

After i came out of my room, now fully dressed, i saw that she was gone.  
It was the first time since i met her that i minded that she left without saying a word.

I frowned and walked over to the kitchen, making myself some noodles.

She told me that we didn't had any missions today, so what was i supposed to do the whole day?  
I thought about it for a second, while i sat my steamy boil of noodles on the table.

I could walk around town and get to know people. I decided that this would be indeed a good idea and after i cleaned my dishes i left the house.

It was a very sunny day, the sky was blue and there was no cloud to be seen. It would be a beautiful day for training outside and i found myself near the training grounds in no time.

There was already a group training there and i reconized them immidiatly. I walked over to them with my hands in my pockets. "Yo, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke!" I greeted and earned a few nods and 'hi's' from them.

Their Sensei had white spiked hair and most of his face was covered by his headband and mask. He eyed me curiously and he waived at me in a lazy manor. "Hatake Kakashi, i'm their Sensei."

"Leblanc Angelo." I said.

"Angelo! Come train with us, yes yes. Is that okay Kakashi Sensei, Pls!" Naruto shouted. The loudmouthed ninja handn't changed at all.

"Baka, Naruto. What if Angelo doesn't want that ?!" Sakura shouted, while she punched him on the head.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and 'hmphd' .

Kakashi sweatdropped and shook his head at his team. It made me kind of glad that i didn't had a team. No fights, no arguments...My only problem was a weird sensei.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'll just watch. I have my own training session with Lee tonight." I said.

"You sure Angelo?" Sakura said, her brows furrowing.

I chuckled. "Yes i'm sure." I said as i walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it.

I heard Kakashi talk about the Chuunin Exams and that he signed them up for it. I scratched my nose and grunted. I bet my Sensei tought i wasn't capable of joining in.

As if she knew i was thinking about her, she suddenly jumped down from the tree above me and landed on my lap. Everyone's eyes widenend in shock, including me.

"S-Sensei?" I breathed out.

"Is that your Sensei!" Naruto screamed in disbelieve.

I ignored his question and looked at my Sensei.  
She was looking very happy and i could see that she had been running.

"Your joining the Chuunin Exams, Sweety." She said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Make sure to be at the Acadamy at 3 o clock." And as soon as she came she left, leaving me stunned.

Naruto and his team came running towards me. "Who was she?" Sakura asked, sounding pissed of.

"S-she's my Sensei." I said.

Kakashi rubbed his cheek. "Didn't knew Nana-Chan had a thing for her Student."

I blushed at this and turned my head, trying to hide it.

"So your joining the Chuunin Exam as well! Can't wait untill i can kick your ass!" Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

I chuckled. "Don't be so sure about that, Naruto."


End file.
